


Fanvideo: Barry (Savitar) & Iris "Barry goes into the speed force, Savitar stays with Iris" (AU)

by Deanmonmon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Barry goes into the speed force, Savitar stays with Iris. (AU)





	Fanvideo: Barry (Savitar) & Iris "Barry goes into the speed force, Savitar stays with Iris" (AU)

 

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated.


End file.
